Why didn't you tell me?
by OtterOuji
Summary: Takes place in Vol 6 of RWBY. Team RWBY has just reunited with team JNPR in Argus. There are a few days before the next transport to Atlas and everyone is just relaxing and catching up. They are renting a house with enough rooms for the whole gang. When Yang notices that two of their members are missing, she decides to investigate.


Spoiler warning for RWBY Vol 6 Ep 1

Out in the main lounge room Nora and Ren sat together, lightly flirting by enjoying the other's gentle touch. Yang was lying on the couch with her scroll in her hands, playing a game. Blake sat comfortably between Yang's legs using the blonde's breasts as a pillow while her nose was buried in a book. Weiss had retired to her room, seriously not looking forward to the return to Atlas. Qrow and Oscar/ Ozpin were out running errands or having some secret conversation, it was getting hard to tell lately. Looking up from her scroll Yang realized that one of their members was missing.

Yang "Hey has anybody seen Ruby?"

Ren "I believe she is with Jaune." He said from his position on the aptly named 'love seat'.

Yang "Oh . . . Isn't Jaune up in his room though?"

Nora "Yep~." Nora had left her spot to head to the kitchen for a snack.

Blake "So they are alone together?"

Yang " . . . Why would they be up in his room?"

Nora "They probably missed each other silly." Nora rustled the blonde's hair as she walked by the two intertwined ladies.

Blake "We missed you guys too, but why hide in his room?"

The room was silent for a moment before Ren and Nora shared a glance. As she sat back down next to the stoic man, setting down the sandwiches she had grabbed for them, Ren spoke first.

Ren "Ruby and Jaune have grown much closer while on our journey to Haven Academy. They have had many strategic meetings in the past and often confide in each other."

Nora "Also Ruby has a HUGE crush on Jaune. So that's a thing." Both Yang and Blake stared at the ginger in disbelief. "What? You mean you two never noticed?"

The pair of women just continued to stare with their mouths agape for a moment. How could neither of them pick up on it, especially Yang? Sure Jaune was a good guy, but any love interest for her baby sister had to go through Yang first.

Yang "Nora - I - don't - think - Ruby has a crush on Jaune."

Nora "Aww but they had so many cute moments together. There was even one night they snuck off to be alone together. They thought we didn't notice but I totally did. They were totally flirting the whole trip, right Renny?" Ren merely nodded in agreement to Nora's question.

Ren "It was good to see both of them able to laugh and smile despite all we have been though.

Yang "Well that doesn't mean –"

Ren "And I am sure that he treasures her dearly. At least if his actions are anything to go by."

Yang " . . . Blake excuse me but I need to –"

Blake "Bathroom?" Blake inquired, her face once more buried in her book. Though Yang couldn't see it, Nora had noticed that playful eyebrow twitch the Faunus had given. Nora was far more perceptive than anyone gave her credit for.

Yang "uh yeah that."

As Yang hurried off towards the stairs, which led up to the bedrooms, Nora voice could be heard calling after her.

Nora "REMEMBER TO KNOCK!"

As Yang neared Jaune's door, her pace slowed unconsciously. Sure she trusted the both of them, but if they were up to anything that needed to be 'behind closed doors' then she'd need to sneak up on them to find out the truth. Step by step she slowly approached the door and just like she expected, Yang was able to hear voices coming from within.

Jaune "Ruby, are you sure we should be doing this?"

Ruby "Oh stop worrying about it already."

Jaune "But what about everyone else? They're all down stairs."

Ruby "Jaune it's fine. As long as we are quite then nobody will be bothered by it, and we can join everyone once we're done."

Jaune " . . . "

Ruby "Get back to work Mr. Knight" she said in a playful tone.

Jaune "At your command your highness." He retorted in an equally playful voice.

Ruby "Ow!"

Jaune "Ruby! Are you okay?!"

Ruby "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Keep going."

Jaune "Okay, but if it gets worse then we stop right away. Deal?"

Ruby "Heh deal."

Yang couldn't do anything but stand there, silently listening in. Both Ruby and Jaune sounded out of breath. They couldn't be doing what she thought there were. Right? Yang put her ear close to the door once more. There was a wet noise from a bottle being squeezed followed by Ruby grunting in pain.

Jaune "Ruby?" His voice was riddled with concern.

Ruby "I'm fine Jaune, really. Now who said you could stop? Heh"

The quite grunts of one Jaune Arc began resonating from behind the wooden barrier followed by the rhythmic wet sounds from some mysterious source and the uncharacteristic demands of who Yang thought to be her innocent little sister.

Jaune "Are you sure I need to use so much?"

Ruby "Yeah, it needs to be really slick. Remember Jaune, the wetter the better."

Jaune "If you say so."

Ruby "That's it Jaune, put more strength into it. Don't be afraid to get a little rough. Now faster, faster!"

That was it; Yang couldn't take this any more. With her face painted crimson from ear to ear she busted into the room startling both occupants.

Yang "You two are having sex! Really?!"

Jaune "Ruby why didn't you tell me? I would have put my sword down."

Ruby "ARGH YANG?! WTF?" The young reaper bellowed out, her flushed face falling into the palm of her hands in an attempt at hiding her embarrassment.

True to his words Jaune held his sword, Crocea Mors, in his hands and was sitting a fair distance away from Ruby. Both were fully clothed. Jaune sat at the room's desk and Ruby on the bed. Her hand was wrapped in a fresh bandage. It took a moment for Yang to grasp what was happening. Once it finally clicked her anger was quickly replaced with overwhelming embarrassment and shame. 'Jaune was doing maintenance on his weapon!' Yang internally shouted at herself. 'Of course Ruby would help him being the weapon nut she was, and of course she'd cut her hand on the blade.'

Ruby "Yang get out. Get out!"

Yang "I uh – sorry."

Ruby "GET OUT!"

Yang managed to shut the door just before the flying pillow could hit her in her face.

Back out in the lounge everyone watched as Yang came down the stairs, her face still red but from her own misunderstanding.

Blake "What were they doing?" An all-knowing grin peeked into the corner of her mouth.

Yang "Not what I expected."

Yang took a seat next to Black, who proceeded to rub her hand comfortingly on Yang's back. The room was quiet for a minute before the muted sound of squeaking springs filled the room.

Yang "Oh now they're just fucking with me.

Nora " . . . or each other."

Everyone "NORA!"


End file.
